freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
F.A.C.T Anti-Piracy
Background F.A.C.T (Federation Against Copyright Theft) was established in 1983 to combat the piracy of entertainment media (I.E films, movies, software), currently, FACT has seized *2.8 million pirated DVDs and has attempted to bring justice to numerous pirates. F.A.C.T has made numerous adverts trying to persuade people to not pirate and have succeeded moderately; one of these was designed to induce such fear in people to try and do this. Quality and scare-factor Logo 1: '''2000-? '''Nicknames: The Pirates Are Out to Get You, Brand of Doom, Exploding DVDs, Cool is Copyright. Logo: The logo starts, and we see a man setting fire to a cross-shaped brand. Then we see a bunch of VHS tapes and boxes, and the man slams the brand onto the tapes, causing a fiery explosion and smoke. We then see the man smiling rather evilly, and his eyes reflect fire. Smoke also appears. The man then slams the brand onto some CDs, making them explode again. Then we zoom into the man's eyes, with an angry expression. He slams the brand for the last time, onto more CDs with another explosion. The man then places the brand into water, which causes vapour to rise up vigorously. The brand is then revealed to have changed into a C (The copyright symbol). We see the brand being held up to the camera, as it flames up. The screen turns white, as the letters F, A and T in film strips slide in next to the C. Smaller letters of FACT slide above the logo, as it's revealed to stand for FEDERATION AGAINST COPYRIGHT THEFT. The word HOTLINE appears in blue and then inflames as the phone number for the hotline appears. Finally, the screen turns to black after one last fiery explosion. EFX/SFX: It's live action, with rather well done special effects for the explosions. Availability: Seen at the start of some UK, Irish and Australian VHS tapes from the period; as well as some DVDs Music/Sounds: A droning note, which raises in pitch, explosions and fire, and a narrator speaking in a monotone voice. Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare: The subject matter is dark, frightening and disturbing, the music is creepy, and the narrator's voice just adds to the creepiness and can all very easily frighten infants. Especially if you're expecting a film's opening logo and immediately wind up with this. Video Be Careful, Not only are these slightly startling, but they also contain disturbing moments and flashing images! Viewer discretion is advised... Transcript: Anon guy 1:"The pirates are out to get you! Don't let them brand you with their mark. Piracy funds organised crime, which will destroy our film and video industry. Piracy costs jobs and will destroy our music and publishing industry. Piracy funds terrorism and will destroy our development and YOUR future enjoyment. Don't touch the hot stuff; cool is copyright, copyright is F.A.C.T" Anon guy 2: "If you have any knowledge of the manufacture or sale of counterfeit film and video products or related software, please call our UK hotline: 020 8568 6646 or in the Republic of Ireland: 01 882 8565, in Australia you should call the Australasian film and video security office on 1800 251 996 or for New Zealand, the New Zealand film and video security office on 0800 275002. Your support will help end the distribution of poor quality products" Anon guy 1: "Don't let the pirates burn a hole in YOUR pocket" References and misc details F.A.C.T homepage: https://www.fact-uk.org.uk/ Background information: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federation_Against_Copyright_Theft *This figure was last updated in 2007, if someone has a updated number could they update this figure, thanks.Category:Anti-piracy Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Trailers Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Red Logos Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Super scary logos Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos with a VHS tape Category:New Zealand Category:Australia Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy